


A Fortunate Run-In

by evilwriter37



Series: Infernal Fascination AU [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Now allied with Dagur, and having had another taste of Hiccup, Viggo is on the search for him. He finds him, but with Dagur, and Dagur doesn't seem to mind that they're in a hallway where anyone can see. Viggo's glad to have found such a show.





	A Fortunate Run-In

**Author's Note:**

> You could technically tell me that Viggo isn't a voyeur, but you'd probably be wrong.

Viggo had been aimlessly wandering the hallways of the castle, bored and hoping that he’d run into Hiccup. He planned on taking him back to his room when he did. He would have wanted to fuck him in the nearest available space, but that would be risky. People could find out that way.

He did find Hiccup, but it wasn’t how he wanted to find him. He was in a hallway he was passing, his back pressed against the wall with Dagur glued to his mouth. Viggo almost walked right by them, but then he backed up around the corner, peeked his head around. At first he was concerned that he’d be noticed, but after a few moments it was clear that he wouldn’t be. They were going at each other passionately, seemingly forgetting everything else around them. Viggo watched curiously. He’d been wanting to see how they interacted when he wasn’t around, or, in this case, when they had no idea that he was. Forget about not wanting to find Hiccup like this. This was perfect.

A servant hurried on by, giving a glance to the scene in the hallway, then giving Viggo an odd look. He glared a little and the servant moved on, saying nothing.

Hiccup moaned against Dagur’s mouth, jutted his hips into him. The sound and the movement made Viggo wonder if this would escalate into something more right here. He hadn’t taken Dagur for an exhibitionist, but maybe he just didn’t care anymore. He could see him thinking that he could just take Hiccup wherever he wanted because it was his castle. Viggo certainly wasn’t about to complain about it. More for him to watch that way.

Dagur pressed a hand between Hiccup’s legs against his obvious erection and Hiccup broke away from the kiss, tilted his head with a cry. Dagur spoke with his lips pressed against the side of his face, his voice low, but Viggo was close enough to make out what he said.

“You want me, baby?”

Hiccup nodded, his lips parted, a look of desperation and bliss on his face, his eyes closed with it. Gods, he looked gorgeous like that, and Viggo felt himself growing aroused, but that was no matter. He could take care of that after viewing this.

Dagur grabbed Hiccup’s wrists in one hand, pinned them against the wall above his head. Then he tugged at the hem of his tight leather pants, bringing them down a little, just enough to have the pink head of his cock peeking out. Then he was rubbing one finger over it and Hiccup moaned and arched into him. 

“ _ Fuck _ .  _ Aghh.  _ Come  _ on _ , Dagur!”

Dagur chuckled lowly. It was a sound Viggo hadn’t expected. He hadn’t thought he was capable of anything other than that annoying cackle.

“You know I love teasing you like this.” He was kissing along his jaw, and Hiccup moaned again. That was a sound Viggo didn’t think he could ever tire of, and he was jealous that Dagur got to hear it all the time. He was jealous that he got to have Hiccup multiple times a day. He could have him whenever he wanted him. Though, he buried his jealousy. He didn’t want to view this with jealousy. He wanted to enjoy it.

Then Hiccup’s eyes shot open, and he looked puzzled for a moment before his gaze landed on Viggo. Viggo’s heart stopped. He’d been discovered. Hiccup was surely going to tell Dagur they were being watched, and the Berserker was going to try to kill him for such a thing. He didn’t have his sword on him. Though, a quick look at Dagur showed that he didn’t either.

But Hiccup didn’t say anything. He just stared. Viggo couldn’t quite piece together what was in his eyes until they narrowed. He was taunting him, telling him this was how things were supposed to be, with Dagur taking him and Viggo left on the side. His jealousy flared up again.

The expression vanished as another moan left him, and he broke eye contact, eyes rolling back in bliss. Viggo was still fearful that he would say something about his presence, especially when he began to speak, but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“Y-you think we should take this somewhere private?”

“Since when do you care?”

“I  _ always  _ care. I just st-stopped - oh fuck - complaining about it ’cause you never listen.”

“I’ll fuck you whenever and wherever I want, Hiccup.” There was a hint of danger to Dagur’s voice that spoke of consequences if Hiccup didn’t drop it. Viggo was glad. He didn’t want to be deprived of his show.

“Th-then stop teasing me and fuck me.”

“I said whenever I want, didn’t I? I want to play with you first.” Dagur now had his hand pressed against Hiccup’s still mostly-concealed cock, was rubbing his thumb back and forth over his slit. Hiccup shuddered with need under his touch, let out a rather loud whine, bucked into his hand. As Viggo watched a few beads of precum oozed from his slit, and Dagur smeared it around the head of his cock. The sounds Hiccup was making were absolutely beautiful. They echoed around the hallway, bouncing off stone.

Then Dagur was kissing him on the mouth again, hungrily, like he was trying to eat him, and Hiccup returned it. Dagur’s hand left his cock, went under his shirt and up to his chest. He’d no doubt pinched his nipple, as Hiccup jerked and made a sound against his mouth. Viggo could see him straining to get his wrists free from Dagur’s hand. He rolled his hips, but Dagur was keeping the lower half of his body out of his reach so that he had nothing to grind against. Dagur pulled away for a bit to breathe, and in the absence of him Hiccup was allowed to sob. He looked like he wanted to beg and plead with him, but then Dagur’s mouth was back on his. 

Eventually, Dagur let go of Hiccup’s wrists, and Hiccup grabbed for him, clutched at his ass and pulled him into him so he could grind against his front. Dagur used his now-free hand to push up Hiccup’s shirt and bare his torso. He was beautiful having his skin bared, even with the awful scar in his left side. Viggo could see his muscles working now, rippling under his skin as he moved to try to give himself pleasure. When Dagur released his mouth he watched his body heave as he gasped for breath. Viggo had to admit that it was now growing difficult to restrain himself from just reaching one hand into his pants and pleasuring himself as he watched this.

Dagur ran his other hand down to grip Hiccup’s hip, pushing him back against the wall and forcing his grinding to a stop.

“Gods. Oh gods, please.”

Dagur leaned over him, teased the tip of his tongue against Hiccup’s hardened left nipple. Hiccup’s chest heaved against him as he panted and whined. Then Dagur bit lightly at his nipple and Hiccup gave a cry, curved into him. 

“More. More, more.”

_ So needy. _ Viggo had to stop himself from saying his comment out loud.

Dagur complied, put his mouth completely around his nipple, sucked on it. Hiccup ran his hands into Dagur’s hair as he moaned, and Viggo could see how his hips strained against his hand. 

After a time Dagur was kissing - well, that wasn’t really the word for it; more like devouring - his way down Hiccup’s body, leaving reddened skin in his wake. Though, his shirt fell to cover it. Dagur was on his knees now, tugging Hiccup’s pants down around his thighs. He made a sound of relief as his erection came free from its probably painful confines. Viggo wondered if that was one reason Dagur put him in tight clothes: to make him more willing to have them removed when he became aroused like this so as to avoid pain and discomfort. There was a bit of sadism in that, which made sense. Dagur was a sadist in absolutely everything he did.

“That feel better, baby?” Dagur stroked him with one hand, and Viggo saw Hiccup’s knees shake. 

“S-so much better. Thank you.”

Viggo had to bite back a satisfied laugh. Dagur had gotten Hiccup to the point where he’d thank him for taking his clothes off. If someone had told him that he’d witness something like that over a year ago, he wouldn’t have believed them, but here he was.

Dagur lapped at the head of Hiccup’s cock. Viggo was a little shocked by this action. He hadn’t taken Dagur for someone that would give oral. He’d gotten the impression with these two that it was always just Hiccup sucking cock or being fucked in the mouth. Though, as he watched Dagur wrap his lips around him and begin to take him in inch-by-inch, he figured this made sense too. Dagur was utterly obsessed with Hiccup and his body. Of course he would want to have this part of him in his mouth, and especially with the way Hiccup reacted to it. He was tugging at his hair, twisting his head, each breath accentuated by a high-pitched moan. Viggo held back a growl. He wanted this. He wanted Hiccup. Badly. 

He found himself impressed with Dagur when he took Hiccup’s entire length into his throat and buried his nose in his pubic hair. Hiccup groaned, then let out a spluttering sob. It was an interesting thing that he cried during sex. Viggo figured there was more to it than just him crying with need, that maybe, though he wanted it, there was still something inside him that didn’t, that hated all of this. He wondered if Hiccup was even aware of that, or if he was just so broken that he couldn’t access all of his emotions, and they were left to be released as tears of a desire so painful and deep he had nothing else to do but cry. His face was wet with them now, even as his features were contorted in pleasure. 

Dagur was thorough with Hiccup’s cock. He sucked, bobbed his head, licked him up and down, and Hiccup was shaking by the time he pulled off of him and stood. 

“You’re such a good boy, Hiccup.” He took his length into his hand, began pumping it, and Hiccup made a lovely mewling sound. “Such a good boy for Dagur.”

Hiccup clutched at the front of Dagur’s shirt and the back of his neck, dug his nails in, and Dagur hissed at it, but didn’t reprimand him. Hiccup tilted his head back against the wall, the jewels on his collar sparkling in the sunlight from the window at the end of the hallway. For a moment Viggo was blown away by how stunning he was. He realized how lucky he was to be seeing this. Had he gone down a different hallway he would have missed this entirely, but instead he got to watch almost from the very beginning. Though, he admitted he would have liked to see that initial moment of Dagur no doubt slamming him hard into the wall before going at his mouth.

“And good boys cum into my hand.”

“Yes.  _ Oh-h-h _ I’m close. I’m so close.  _ Hah… _ ”

“Come on, Hiccup. Come on.” Dagur cupped one hand around the head of his cock, continued pumping him with the other one. Hiccup shuddered quite visibly and let out a loud cry when he came. Then Dagur pulled his hands away, cum dripping from them, and Hiccup went slack against the wall, breathing hard.

“Turn around and show me that pretty little ass of yours,” Dagur ordered, and Hiccup did it without question or hesitation, pressing his hands against the wall, probably to brace himself.

Two of Dagur’s cum-soaked fingers went to Hiccup’s ass, penetrated him with relative ease. It made Viggo wonder how long it had been since they’d last fucked. Probably in the last few hours, given that Hiccup appeared to still be stretched a little.

Then Dagur was working his fingers in and of out him and Hiccup pressed his forehead against the wall, moaning. 

“You want a third finger or do you want my cock to finish stretching you?” 

“Gods, your cock, please,” Hiccup gasped out. “I want your cock.”

“You hard again for me?”

“N-not yet.” Hiccup sounded fearful when he said it. “I-I will be. Just-” His words were interrupted by a pained yelp as Dagur brought his other hand around and gripped at his cock. Hiccup writhed under him, clenched his jaw hard, not seeming to know what to do with himself. He pressed the side of his face against the wall, maybe to ground himself with the feeling of cool stone. His eyes opened, went to Viggo again, a confirmation that he hadn’t forgotten he was there. Viggo didn’t know why he was looking at him, but the look of pain in his eyes was absolutely delicious.

Hiccup closed his eyes after a time, shouted.

“That’s it, Hiccup,” Dagur crooned. Viggo looked to see that he was again growing hard in Dagur’s stroking hand. “That’s it.”

Then Dagur let go of him and removed his fingers, reaching for his belt. Hiccup whimpered desperately as he undid it and pulled his cock free from his clothes. Dagur came forward again, took Hiccup’s hip in one hand, brought the other around to his mouth. Without having to be told, Hiccup spit into his hand.

“There’s a good boy,” Dagur praised as he brought that hand to his cock and slicked himself up with Hiccup’s saliva. 

At that moment, a servant went on by. He paused, looking rather stunned, but then hurried on past the scene, not even giving Viggo a glance. 

Dagur slapped his cock against Hiccup’s ass to tease him, and Hiccup squirmed madly at it.

“ _ Please _ , Dagur, please!”

“You know what to call me if you want it. Be polite about it.”

Hiccup sobbed at his proposition, but then pulled in a deep breath in order to speak properly. He still stuttered a little though.

“Ch-chief, may I please have your cock?”

Viggo put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. Oh, this was certainly amusing. He didn’t think he’d ever see the day Hiccup would ask for cock like this.

“Where do you want it?”

Hiccup wiggled back against him. “My ass, please, chief.”

Dagur pressed himself against him, bit at his ear. “Then you’ve got it.”

Hiccup moaned loudly in what sounded like relief as Dagur entered him, and Dagur groaned. Then he took him by both hips, began thrusting quite viciously without giving him time to adjust. There was something different about the way Dagur was fucking him, something that hadn’t been there the time they’d done it together to consummate their alliance in Hiccup’s body. It took him a little bit to figure it out. It was passion, fiery and violent and deep. 

Dagur moved one hand from Hiccup’s hip to his chest, used it to push him off the wall and back against him. Then he wrapped his arm around him, holding him, and Hiccup grabbed at it, tilted his head back against his shoulder, mouth open and pouring out his sounds of pleasure. Dagur chewed on his ear, was breathing and grunting out words that only Hiccup could hear. The former Dragon Rider looked utterly lost in what was happening to him, and it was a splendid sight. The expensive jewels on his collar flashed in the sun. Viggo had studied the collar the other day when Hiccup had been sleeping after their copulation, and he’d determined the jewels to be sapphire and diamond. He had no idea where Dagur had gotten them, how he had had the money for it. The Berserkers were rich, but he didn’t think they were that rich. He’d put it back on Hiccup while he was sleeping, but not after he’d run a hand over his lovely throat and resisted the temptation to squeeze it.

This spectacle was almost too much for Viggo to handle without touching himself: Hiccup in the throes of pleasure, Dagur thrusting hard, the sound of skin slapping skin… Hiccup was an absolute beauty like this, and the way the sun framed him and made the jewels at his throat sparkle almost made him seem like some god of lust and temptation and pleasure. Viggo knew it was ridiculous and that Hiccup was truly only human, and, given the brand, actually less than that, but for once he let himself imagine.

Viggo could tell when they were both nearing orgasm. Dagur’s movements grew more violent, and Hiccup’s voice was louder. They clutched each other harder, trying to cling to each other to ride through the pleasure they were both giving and receiving.

Then Hiccup was screaming, cum spurting from his cock and getting on the floor and his shirt. His nails drew blood from Dagur’s forearm. The Berserker Chief was yelling out curses. 

Viggo wanted to stay and see the aftermath of this, but he knew he couldn’t. Dagur would become aware of his surroundings again, would know he was being watched. 

Taking one last look at Hiccup, who was now just struggling for breath, Viggo turned and went quietly back the way he had come.

  
  


Hiccup glanced towards the end of the hallway as Dagur slipped out of his body. Viggo was gone. He didn’t know how he felt about him watching this. It hadn’t exactly been set up as a private moment, what with Dagur taking him in the middle of the hallway and all, but he still felt violated by it. Hiccup had caught servants watching before, and a member of the council here and there, and usually a glare from him was effective at sending them away, even if it was when Dagur had his cock in him, but something about Viggo watching was different, wrong. Hiccup knew Dagur never noticed anyone watching. He was much too engrossed in him during sex to notice anything but him.

Hiccup jolted when Dagur touched at his cock and the cum dripping off of him. He knew Dagur was supposed to touch him there, but he didn’t want it at the moment. It hurt.

“You’re a mess,” he commented happily. He thankfully drew his hand away from his cock, and Hiccup heard him put his fingers in his mouth to taste his cum. 

Hiccup let go of Dagur. There was blood under his nails.

“Dagur, do you think anyone ever watches us?” He asked as he turned to him and pulled his pants back up. He didn’t like putting clothes back on when he still had cum on him and dripping from his hole, but he had no choice. He planned on taking a bath once he got back to their rooms, sure that Dagur would join him and maybe even fuck him again. He looked down at his shirt, frowned at the cum on it. He didn’t want to have to walk through the halls with that.

“No.” Dagur was tucking his cock away and buckling his belt. “Everyone knows I would kill them if I caught them.”

“Well, you’re not exactly observant during sex,” Hiccup said. He wiped at his face. Dammit, he’d been crying again. He hadn’t even realized it. 

“What? Are you noticing things I’m not?” Dagur looked around the hallway. “Was someone watching us?”

Hiccup thought of telling him. If he did, Viggo would be dead and out of his life. He’d be able to walk around the castle without Dagur without fear of being dragged into a room and fucked against his will by a man he hated and feared. 

“No,” Hiccup ended up saying. If Viggo died they’d lose an ally against Berk, and he couldn’t jeopardize something like that. He’d just have to continue letting Viggo do what he wanted with him as long as he was here. “No one.”


End file.
